


It Was Always You Hajime

by larryspangel, villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I had to deal with a lot of bullshit today and I don’t want to have to add dealing with yours on top of it! So would it really kill you to just… stop? For once just stop, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You Hajime

With his best friend being Oikawa, Iwaizumi had built up a fair amount of patience. Some days—though not often—it seemed like Murphy’s law was personally targeting him. Today was unfortunately one of those days. As frustrating as those days were, he usually didn’t find it difficult to internalize it instead of taking it out on someone.

That had been what he’d been trying to do today, but after being late for morning practice, finding out he’d failed the test he took the previous week, and spilling hot coffee on himself, Oikawa’s normal teasing comments had finally pushed him over the edge.

“Oh my god, for once can you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!!”

Oikawa went silent for once, before speaking up quietly. “Sorry Iwa-chan, I didn’t know that I was upsetting you.”

“Maybe you would have if you thought of someone other than yourself for once.” Iwaizumi was practically fuming at him. “You know I had to deal with _a lot_ of bullshit today and I don’t want to have to add dealing with yours on top of it! So would it really kill you to just… stop? For once just stop, okay?”

“Sorry,” Oikawa murmured, before turning to begin practicing. _His head was running with emotions and thoughts. He doesn’t want me as a friend anymore. I’m a nuisance to him. He is better off without me around. I’m a worthless, good for nothing piece of shit and he is finally done with me. I lost him._

Oikawa quickly wiped away the tears that were forming. He needed to focus on practice right now. He picked up a volleyball to begin practicing his serves. His eyes were still watery and he couldn’t see that well, but he didn’t care. Oikawa picked up the ball and served it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, his stepping was off. Suddenly, he was hit with a sharp pain coming from his knee, before collapsing onto the court with a cry. He was used to his knee hurting during practices and games, but this was different. He couldn’t even move his leg without agony. 

Hearing the sudden noise Iwaizumi turned and immediately froze at the sight, all and any previous anger instantly draining out of him. There curled up on the gym’s floor was Oikawa, looking to be in more pain than he’d ever seen him before.

Before he knew it Iwaizumi rushed over to him, frantically checking him over to see what was wrong. Panic suddenly began filling his thoughts. “Shit. Hey, Oikawa are you alright? What happened?” _Fuck please be okay, you better be okay._ He tried turning him over to get a better look at him. “Hey, Oikawa? C’mon answer me, you okay?” _You have to be okay. You can’t not be okay, Tooru._

Oikawa burst into tears. “Go away, Iwa-chan! It’s not like you care anyways.” He tried to move away from Iwaizumi, but the pain was too much. He just ended up crying harder.

Seeing him suddenly start crying like this, Iwaizumi instinctively ignored his comment and carefully pulled Oikawa back closer to him. He moved Oikawa’s bangs out of his face to gently wipe away his tears. “Like hell I don’t Tooru. Now what’s wrong? Where’s it hurt?”

“M-my knee, I can’t move it Iwa-chan. It’s always been bad, but never this bad. What if I can never play volleyball again?” Oikawa starting sobbing harder, losing control of his breathing.

Iwaizumi shushed him, rubbing his back in a consolidating way. “Don’t say stuff like that. You’ll be fine. I know you will.” _I hope so._ “You’ve always been okay after stuff like this.” _Please be okay._

“I don’t know, this feels d-different this time. I can’t even move the slightest without feeling like I’m going to pass out from the pain. I’m terrified, Hajime.”

“Don’t be.” Iwaizumi turned Oikawa’s face towards him. “Hey. Look, you’re going to be okay.” _Just keep telling yourself that. He’ll be fine. Everything will be fine._ “We need to get you some help first though.”

As calmly as he could, Iwaizumi called out for the coaches to call an ambulance. Not wanting to leave Oikawa’s side when it finally arrive he climbed into the back with him, the entire ride to the hospital was in silence. Once they arrived there, Oikawa was brought away to another room for x-rays while Iwaizumi was forced to wait outside in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

When Iwaizumi was finally allowed to go and see him, one of the doctors quickly informed him that with Oikawa’s injuries being what they were he’d need surgery then at least about eight months of rehab for it to heal properly. Hearing this almost instantly filled Iwaizumi with dread, he could barely imagine how Oikawa must’ve felt. Except he already had a good idea of it, but seeing it had been a whole other story. Later, once he was given some painkillers and his knee had been thoroughly bandaged up, the two of them rode back home in Oikawa’s mom’s car in just as much silence as the ride to the hospital.

“Mom, can I stay with Iwa-chan tonight?” Oikawa asked, quietly. 

“Of course you can, honey. Just remember to take your painkillers before bed, okay?”

Oikawa nodded. They drove for another ten minutes, before finally reaching Iwaizumi’s house. 

After pulling up to a stop in front of his house. Iwaizumi exited the car quickly going around to Oikawa’s side to help him out.

“I’ll make sure he takes care of himself,” Iwaizumi assured, keeping a firm hold around Oikawa.

“I know you will, Hajime.”

He helped Oikawa up the few steps to the front door and into the house, not letting go of his best friend even when they’d reached his room.

The moment Oikawa sat down on Iwaizumi’s bed, he burst into tears again. Everything that had just happened was hitting him—the surgery, the possibility of never playing volleyball again, the pain, and the fear.

Not hesitating for even a moment, Iwaizumi carefully pulled him in for a gentle hug. With everything that had happened today, he figured Oikawa more than deserved a good cry.

“It’s going to be okay,” Iwaizumi said softly, combing a hand through Oikawa’s hair. “You’ll see, it’ll all turn out fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Oikawa cried into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“‘Cause I know you, and I know that you’re capable of getting through pretty much anything no matter how difficult it may be. You always have been.”

“What if the surgery goes wrong?” Oikawa asked, quietly. 

“It won’t,” Iwaizumi promised. “They’ve probably done it a million times before, I doubt the one time they mess it up will be on you.”

Oikawa nodded, but tears were still running down his face. “I’m sorry that I’m such a mess right now, Iwa-chan.”

Rubbing his back in soothing circles, Iwaizumi shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize. I know it’s kind of scary, but I’m here for you though, you know that.”

“You promise?” Oikawa murmured into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi nodded. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Iwa-chan...”

“Probably something stupid.” Iwaizumi mumbled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” 

“Kidding! ...well, I mean, mostly.”

“What do you mean mostly!?” Oikawa asked, pouting. 

“Well you’re a lot more capable than you think, so you’d probably be just fine without me. You’re strong like that.”

“Maybe I would be fine, but I wouldn't like it. I need an Iwa-chan with me or I would live a boring sad life.” 

“Yeah? Well as ‘boring and sad’ as it would be, I’d bet it’d still be alright.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I may be able to survive and all, but I would always feel like something is missing. Maybe a pointy-haired brute with a killer spike?”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said in a warning tone. “Jeez, sometimes I wonder why I even like you so much.”

“Because I’m amazing and hot,” Oikawa responded, letting out a slight chuckle.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.”

“You know it’s true,” Oikawa said, giving a him a small smile.

“What makes you so sure? For all you know I could think you’re horrible and hideous, not that I do, but…”

Oikawa let out a giggle. “So, Iwa-chan thinks I’m hot?” 

Iwaizumi huffed in response. “Yeah right. I just said you weren’t hideous.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “Rude, Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t stick that out unless you intend to do something with it.” _Wait. That did not come out like I meant it to._

“Iwa-chan? What do you mean by that...?”

“I...” _Fuck. I did not mean to say that. Way to go, if I didn’t almost mess things up before I definitely did now._ “I don’t know. It’s nothing, sorry. That just kind of came out.”

Oikawa sat up more to look Iwaizumi directly in the eyes, then gently placed a hand on his cheek. “I-is this ok?”

Iwaizumi froze at the sudden contact, practically having to force himself to breathe properly again. “Yeah… that’s fine.”

Oikawa leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. “How about this?” Oikawa asked, nervously.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi breathed before closing the distance between them.

Oikawa froze for a brief second before kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi sighed into the kiss, one hand making it way up to tangle in Oikawa’s hair, pulling him closer.

Carefully, so he wouldn’t hurt his knee, Oikawa eased himself onto Iwaizumi’s lap and leaned further into the kiss. 

Reluctantly Iwaizumi pulled away just enough to speak. “W-wait, what about your… Tooru, what just happened?”

Oikawa kissed him softly on the cheek. “I’ll be okay, just be gentle with me.”

“No, I mean—” Iwaizumi sighed “What are we doing? Just a few moments ago you were crying your eyes out and I was making fun of you and now we’re…” 

“D-do you not want to?” Oikawa asked, quietly.

“What? No! No, I do.” Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face, making sure to meet his eyes. “I do. It was just kind of unexpected I guess, that you did too, I mean. You did want to, right?”

“I really want to Hajime, I-I’ve wanted to for a while now,” Oikawa responded, blushing hard.

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi laughed incredulously. “How long exactly is a while then?”

Oikawa lightly hit Iwaizumi. “Don’t laugh! You are ruining the mood Iwa-chan,” he huffed. “And probably since our first year…”

“Of high school?” _So not as long as me. Looks like I’ve got you beaten there by a little then._ “And don’t blame the mood being ruined on me, it’s not like I’d really expected you to like me back.” 

“Iwaizumi, I really thought I was the dense one. Why do you think I reject every girl that confesses to me? It’s always been you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi considered all the times he'd heard about the most recent confession Oikawa had received. How it had hurt a little every time. To think that the whole time he had been the one Oikawa wanted…

He gave him an apologetic smile, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. “Sorry. Guess I never really seriously thought about it like that.”

“Do you want to um, maybe continue where we left off?” Oikawa asked, his face bright red.

Iwaizumi pulled back to lean his forehead against Oikawa's. “You tell me,” he said, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

Oikawa smiled, before pulling Iwaizumi into another kiss, holding him close. 

Being mindful of Oikawa's injury, Iwaizumi further pulled him up onto his lap until he was practically being straddled. He ran his hands down Oikawa's sides before resting them on his hips.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist as he kissed him, softly nipping at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip.

Iwaizumi let out a low noise against Oikawa's mouth, pushing back harder into the kiss.

Oikawa reached up to tug on Iwaizumi’s hair, sliding his tongue across Iwaizumi’s bottom lip in the process.

Iwaizumi quietly gasped at the sensation, his hands slowly creeping up Oikawa's back. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, wordlessly asking permission to reach under it.

Oikawa nodded, letting Iwaizumi take off his shirt. The moment it was off, he started placing kisses down Iwaizumi’s neck, softly sucking on the skin.

Iwaizumi tilted his head back allowing Oikawa more room as he wrapped his arms around the setter, nails dragging down his back.

Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi’s shirt, wanting him to take it off, as he continued to suck and bite at Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi leaned back before complying, pulling off his shirt in a single motion. Quickly then pressing a rough kiss on Oikawa’s lips as he gently pushed him back to lay on the bed.

Oikawa reached up to run his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s abs. “Fuck, Hajime, you are so gorgeous.”

“That’s probably nothing compared to what I’m seeing,” Iwaizumi said, leaning down to trail kisses down Oikawa’s jaw.

“Mhmm Iwa-chan, I want you to touch me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oikawa sat up to place a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. “I trust you.”

Iwaizumi smiled down at him before catching Oikawa’s lips again. “Mmh, alright.” He slowly slid his hand down to palm at Oikawa’s crotch. 

Oikawa let out a soft moan into Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Iwaizumi pulled away and started kissing down Oikawa’s body. He reached his navel then looked up at Oikawa to make sure it was alright if he pulled them off. 

Oikawa nodded, smiling gently. 

Iwaizumi smiled back, before pulling down Oikawa’s pants, taking his boxers with them. He settled between Oikawa’s legs, being cautious of his knee. Iwaizumi leaned down and licked a strip up the underside of his cock, and Oikawa shuddered at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue on his dick. 

Iwaizumi kissed the head, before wrapping his lips around Oikawa’s dick and starting to bob his head up and down it.

“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned out. 

Iwaizumi started going faster, rubbing his hands up and down Oikawa’s thighs.

“Iwa-chan, please fuck me. I need you in me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi pulled off. “Are you sure I won’t hurt your knee?”

“Just be careful, alright?” Oikawa reached into his side drawer and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube, handing it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi nodded, before spreading Oikawa’s legs. He poured some lube onto his fingers and pushed one into him, slowly pumping it in and out. 

“Y-you can add another one.”

Iwaizumi pushed another one in, scissoring them inside. He kept going until he could add a third. 

“I think, I’m good Iwa-chan. I just want to feel you.”

Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out, before reaching for the condom, sliding it on, and coating it with lube. He leaned down to kiss Oikawa gently before pushing into him. 

Oikawa bit down on his lip, trying to conceal the pain he was feeling. Once Iwaizumi was all the way in, he looked Oikawa over. 

Oikawa took a few seconds to breathe, before nodding for Iwaizumi to start.

Iwaizumi pulled out a bit, before slamming his hips back in, causing both Oikawa and him to moan. 

“F-fuck you feel so good inside of me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi picked up the speed, thrusting deeper into Oikawa. 

Oikawa was a moaning mess under Iwaizumi. He spread his legs farther apart to give Iwaizumi a better angle and to get his knee out of the way. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a rough kiss, continuing to fuck him hard. 

“Hajime, I-I’m almost there,” Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Iwaizumi thrusted a few more times before coming, yelling out Oikawa’s name. 

Oikawa followed shortly after, “HAJIME!” 

Iwaizumi collapsed onto Oikawa’s chest, panting. 

“Wow,” Oikawa said, short of breath.

“Y-yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, kissing Oikawa lazily. “You okay?”

“I’m more than okay,” Oikawa responded, smiling. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop from smiling back, “I meant your knee, Tooru.”

“Oh that, it’s fine. I mean, it still hurts, but not any worse than before.”

Iwaizumi hummed in reply, pulling Oikawa in closer. “That’s good.”

“I could get used to this,” Oikawa said, snuggling closer.

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Me too.”


End file.
